Fibre networks in combination with other networks, e.g. wireless communication networks are becoming more and more common. One particular example of such a combination is to connect a standard base station to a distributed antenna system by means of passive or active components. In an example, optical fibre connects the base station to a remote unit which in turn connects to the antennas.
Such solutions have no frequency reuse within a big antenna cluster, no end-to-end optimization and coordination and they are isolated subsystems which do not consider any coordination function between antennas.